This invention is directed to a water absorbing paper tape for covering the joints between wallboard panels in construction. It is more specifically directed to a dry wall joint tape which is precoated on one side with a water-activable polyvinyl acetate-based adhesive for securing the tape of the wall boards covering the joints.
Conventional dry wall construction commonly involves attaching sheets of gypsum board, dry wall panels, sheet rock or the like to the framing members forming partitions and walls in construction. Thus, a joint is provided between each pair of sheets. The sheets are normally provided with two tapered edges (along the long sides) so as to produce a very shallow depression at the joint. This depression is deepest at the edge of the joint and tapers outwardly to the planar surface of the dry wall panel.
A common method of construction is to seal the joints between wall covering sheets by adhering a strip of tape to the joint with an aqueous, cementous type adhesive commonly called joint compound. First, the adhesive is applied in a thin coat to the joint and then the tape is laid over the joint so as to be bonded by the adhesive. Afterwards, an additional coat of adhesive is applied over the joint and smoothed to cause the joint to blend completely with the surfaces of the wall board. After drying, the joint is recovered with the joint compound and again dried. It is then sanded smooth for painting. The tape provides strength for the joint, preventing cracking of the adhesive and providing a base for the adhesive over any openings at the joint between the two adjacent sheets.